Fuck me
by Chaechae-yah
Summary: Seungcheol hanya meninta tolong kepada Jeonghan untuk membantu kekasihnya, tapi Jisoo marah pada akhirnya. Cheolsoo, slight! Jihan


**Fuck Me**

 **Cast: Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jeonghan**

 **Pairing: Cheolsoo, slight! Jihan.**

 **Disclaimer: semua cast punya tuhan yme, dan dari pledis, aku cuma pinjem nama doang**

 **Warn: ooc, typos, tidak sesuai dengab Eyd, pwp/?, BL, Yaoi.**

 **Rate: M**

 _ **[ Warning: anak dibawah umur jangan baca, kalo baca juga terserah, pilihan ada ditanganmu nak :)]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara kulit saling menepak begitu memekakan telinga saat Seungcheol membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, nampak menerti dengan suara yang menggema keras disini.

Ia melepas sepatu kerjanya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu, dilemparnya jas yang penuh dengan peluh pada sofa disana.

Pria itu berjinjit mendekati arah kamarnya, tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Perlahan ia membuka pintu dan mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh kasihnya dan sahabatnya.

Disana Jeonghan dan Jisoo berada, keduanya sedang terlibat dalam persetubuhan yang sudah disetujui oleh Seungcheol sebelumnya. Sahabatnya -Jeonghan, memompa _little Jeonghan_ dengan tempo yang luar biasa cepat, belum lagi ia pun menarik ulur pinggang kekasihnya -Jisoo- untuk membuat sodokan _little Jeonghan_ tembus lebih dalam lagi.

Jeonghan tak henti-hentinya mendongkak kenimatkan sambil terus mengumpat, sementara Jisoo hanya dapat mendesah pasrah sambil sesekali berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Jeonghan yang menggengam pinggangnya erat. Nafas kedua menderu cepat, nampaknya mereka begitu lelah.

'Uh, dia melakukan _doggy style'_ gumamnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum, ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu duduk pada sofa single yang terletak ditimur ranjang sambil melepaskan dasi yang ia kenakan tadi.

 _"Hai, Cheol-fuck- can i have more time? I haven't cum"_ Tanya Jeonghan ditengah sibuknya ia menyodok hole kekasih Seungcheol ini.

Jisoo yang sedari tadi merintih "sakitthh" dan "henti-ka- ahhn" ya bercampur dengan desahan sexy nya mendongkak.

Menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan memohon, sementara Seungcheol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan malah menikmati pertunjukan _live action_ gratis yang diperani oleh dua orang terdekatnya. Tepat dari detik itu Jisoo mulai menatapnya kesal dan mulai menghindari Seungcheol.

 _"Sure, just continue it"_ balas Seungcheol bersadar.

Lagi-lagi desahan lolos dari bibir Jisoo, padahal ia sudah mengigit bibirnya kuat agar tak ada lagi desahan _gratis_ yang lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menunduk, menatap _little Jisoo_ yang sudah ereksi dengan miris.

Huh, bukannya ia yang lebih miris?

Ditiduri oleh sahabat kekasihnya sendiri, dan malah ditonton oleh kekasihnya, ini tidak lucu! Apa coba maksudnya.

Dan untuk ke-3 kalinya, Jisoo mengalami orgasme.

Ia malu, ditambah-tambah Seungcheol menertawainya.

Salah satu tangan Jeonghan lepas dari pinggangnya, tangannya bergerak naik kedepan wajah Jisoo " _suck it bae"_

Nah malang sekali bukan nasibnya? Disaat holenya tangah disodok dengan kasar, ia sedang berada pada posisi _doggy style_ membuat kedua tangannya pegal, kini Jeonghan meminta Jisoo untuk menghisap jari-jarinya.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain menghisap dan mengulumnya, setidaknya itu dapat mempercepat Jeonghan ejakulasi sehingga sahabat Seungcheol itu dapat sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan dick besarnya dari hole Jisoo.

 _"Uh-fuck why are you look like slut Honey?"_

Cih, Jisoo benci itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya sesuatu yang hangat menyembur didalam dirinya, begitu banyak sampai tidak dapat tertampung didalm Jisoo seluruhnya.

Jisoo tumbang, ia tak kuat lagi untuk melakukannya dengan Jeonghan. Dia adalah pria yang terlalu terobsesi dalam masalah sex sehingga memkirkan hasrat sendiri sampai melupakan perasaan orang lain.

Pelahan Jeonghan melepaskan dick besarnya dari hole Jisoo, bagitu semuanya lepas rektum Jisoo merasa dingin dan bebas. Itu yang benar-benar ia nanti.

Jeonghan membalik tubuh Jisoo, lalu membuka kedua paha Jisoo lebar. Beruntung, Jeonghan tidak meminta ronde tambahan, ia hanya menjilat selangkang Jisoo untuk membersihkan sisa sperma yang tadi keluar dan mengalir pada selangkangannya.

"Boleh aku menciumnya untuk terakhir kali?" Tanya Jeonghan kembali meminta izin, dan Seungcheol membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Jeinghan tersenyum puas kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium-dan mencumbu- bibir ranum Jisoo, Jisoo sadar akan pergerakan Jeonghan langsung menghidari bibir Jeonghan dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan sehingga bibir pria dominan itu hanya dapat menyentuh pipi mulusnya.

"Kau marah? Ayolah Jisoo ini yang terakhir, setelah itu aku pergi dan kau? Mungkin saja mendapat ronde tambahan dari Seungcheol"

Jisoo masih enggan menatap Jeonghan karena kesal dan marah sekaligus. Namun mengingat ini yang terakhir dan kesempatan baginya pula untuk membuat Seungcheol cemburu mungkin ciuman terakhir ini bukan masalah besar.

"Aku jan-hmmp" ucapan Jeonghan langsung terhenti ketika Jisoo tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya dan menarik Jeonghan untuk menciumnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum dan sesegera mungkin mengambil alih ciuman tersebut, ia melumat lembut bibir ranum nan manis Jisoo. Tidak seperti tadi, ia mencium Jisoo penuh nafsu dan kasar sehingga Jisoo pun tidak mau membalas ciumannya.

Ia tak perlu bersusah payah lagi melesakan lidahnya untuk bermain didalam rongga mulut Jisoo karna kali ini Jisoo membukakannya bahkan ikut berperang lidah sambil saling bertukar saliva.

Jisoo melepaskan ciuman tersebut kemudian mendorong kepala Jeonghan untuk menciumi leher jenjangnya. Sejujurnya Jeonghan kaget, namun ia hanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

 _"Uh~ a-ah, suck my nipple Daddy, s-suck -ahh it now"_ desah Jisoo seduktif, sambil melirik Seungcheol sesaat.

Dia marah.

Baguslah.

Ciuman Jeonghan turun pada _nipple_ Jisoo, ia mengulumnya kasar kemudian menjilat-jilatnya dengan senang hati sementara salah satu tangannya mencubit dan memelintir _nipple_ Jisoo yang satunya.

Setelah Jeonghan melakukan hal yang serupa pada _nipple_ satunya, Jisoo mendorong Jeonghan, menatap kedua bola matanya dalam kemudian mengcup bibir Jeonghan kilat sebelum menarik diri memeluk Jeonghan.

 _"Thanks"_

 _"Anytime, princess"_ balas Jeonghan setelahnya.

Ia menggendong tubuh Jisoo kemudian menidurkannya pada posisi yang benar, menyelimuti tubuh polos Jisoo sampai sebatas dada kemudian mengcup kening Jisoo sebekum pergi.

" _Thanks_ Cheol, jika kau perlu bantuan lagi tinggal hubungi aku" kata Jeonghan setelah ia selesai memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Seungcheol menatap tidak suka " _Well_ , sepertinya aku tak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi" sahut Seungcheol sambil mengantar Jeinghan sampai depan pintu.

Jeonghan tertawa "secara tidak langsung kau berkata bahwa Jisoo lebih menikmati ditiduri olehku dari pada dirimu"

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Just kidding! Bye"_

Begitu Jeonghan menghilang setelah pintu lift tertutup, Seungcheol langsung menutup pintu dan berlari kecil menuju putrinya.

Namun sepertinya putrinya itu sedang merajuk sehingga ia memunggungi Seungcheol sekarang.

Seungcheol tertawa dalam hati, ini adalah moment paling menggemaskan dalam hidupnya, dimana Jisoo merajuk dan ia akan mulai mengeluarkan gombalan-gombalan yang membuat Jisoo memerah namun tetap saja jual mahal.

Jisoo merasakan berat ranjang bertambah, mungkin itu Seungcheol. Entahlah mungkin pria lain yang akan menidurinya lagi.

"Hei, princess" ucap Seungcheol berbaring disamping Jisoo. Ia menempelkan sisi tubuhnya pada tubuh Jisoo yang memunggunginya.

Tak ada balasan dari Jisoo, ia malah menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Seungcheol.

"Kamu marah?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Ia mengamati wajah Jisoo yang sedang menatap tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Seungcheol berusaha untuk menyentuhnya, namun tiap kali Seungcheol berhasil memegang tangannya, Jisoo sesegera mungkin akan menepisnya dan semakin menjauhkan diri dari Seungcheol.

"Kamu tidak rindu pada kekasihmu ini, hmm? Sudah 2 minggu loh tidak bertemu.." Goda Seungcheol berusaha membuat princessnya yang sedang merajuk luluh, sayang itu tidak berhasil.

"Sayang"

"..."

 _"Babe"_

"..."

 _"Honey"_

"..."

 _"Cutie Pie"_

"..."

 _"Princess"_

"..."

"Jawab aku, Jisoo" kali ini Seungcheol terus menganggunya membuat Jisoo malah naik darah dan sesegera mungkin mendudukan diri lalu mendorong Seungcheol untuk menjauh.

"Kamu maunya apa sih Cheol?!"

"Aku-"

"Kamu sudah tidak menyayangiku? Kenapa tidak putuskan saja hubungan ini?! Tidak usah menyuruh Jeonghan datang dan meniduri kekasihmu ini!" Cerca Jisoo tanpa titik. Ia langsing bergerak absrak melempar semua yang ada disekitarnya kearah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sebenarnya mau mrnjelaskan, namun menyelamatkan nyawa lebih penting/?

Sampai tak ada yang tersisa apapun diatas ranjang, Jisoo pun langsung menjambak rambut Seungcheol sebal, ia menariknya kesini dan kesana, tidak memikirkan keaadan Seungcheol yang kesakitan diseluruh permukaan rambutnya.

Namun pergerakan Jisoo langsung terhenti begitu Seungcheol menarik pingganya dalam satu hentakan dan memeluknya erat.

Jisoo dapat mencium aroma _masculine_ dari parfum Seungcheol, sungguh itu adalah aroma yang paling ia rindukan saat ini.

"Wonwoo memberitahuku semalam, dia bilang kamu mimpi basah, dan biasanya seteh mimpi basah kamu harus ditiduri kan? Kalau tidak kau akan terus mimpi basah untuk membuang semua spermamu"

Jisoo hanya diam dan sibuk menghirup aroma sesorang yang ia rindukan karna sudah tak berjumpa selama 2 minggu.

"Makanya aku minta bantuan Jeonghan untuk menidurimu, aku kira, aku tidak akan pulang cepat makanya aku menta pertolongannya-"

"Kau tahu.. Aku lebih baik terus mimpi basah menunggumu pulang dari pada harus ditiduri oleh Jeonghan" Jisoo menandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Seungcheol.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak merasa puas?"

"Bukan begitu, dia datang dalam keadaan nafsu, _dick_ nya usah ereksi saat datang, dan dia berlaku sungguh kasar, aku gak suka. Dan tadi dia tidak memakai _lube,_ rektumku sakit sekarang" keluh Jisoo, ia mencengkran kemeja Seungcheol dan semakin memperdalam sandarannya.

"Ah, sudah _dick_ nya besar, tidak melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu, dia pun tidak memakai kondom- tapi saat terakhir Jeonghan menciumku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, aku benar-benar menikmatinya"

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas, bagian itu rupanya. Ia benar-benar ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jisoo ketika Jeonghan menciumnya dengan lembut, ia benar-benar terlihat menikmati setiap sentuhan Jeinghan yang memang terkenal jago ranjang. Itu benar-benar membuat Seungcheol marah.

"Ya sudah aku minta maaf, kamu gak marahkan?"

Jisoo mengangguk pelan didalam kukungannya "kalau begitu cium aku sekarang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

Kaget dengan ucapan Seungcheol, Jisoo menarik diri dari pelukan sang kekasih dan menatapnya sebal-salah lebih tepatnya malu namun ia jual mahal.

"Aku tak mau!" Tolak Jisoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengerti, sebenarnya Jisoo rela saja kalau bibirnya dicium, hanya saja ia malu untuk melakukannya duluan.

Pada awalnya Seungcheol mau langsung mencium bibir ranum Jisoo yang terlihat sungguh kesepian. Namun pergeraknnya Seungcheol terhenti saat sadar Jisoo tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun di tubuhnya.

Merasa diperhatikan Jisoo langsung mentup bagian-bagian tententu termasuk menutupi _little dick_ Jisoo -ya memang kecil- dengan tangannya kemudain mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Duh pipinya memerah.

Seungcheol tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Jisoo yang menutupi dick kecilnya yang masih sudah tidak ereksi.

"Kenapa kamau masih malu princess? Kita sudah melewati puluhan malam saling menyaksikan tubuh telanjang masing-masing"

Jisoo pura-pura tak dengar, ia memilih untuk mengedarkan padangannya kearah yang lain. Lucu.

Pria yang masih berpakain kantor lengkap mengecup ujung bibirnya kilat, membuat Jisoo terpekik lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih membulat. Kesempatan!

Seungcheol langsung menenpelkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir yang didominansi, Jisoo yang masih terbelalak makin terbelalak, namun tidak berlangsung lama karna ia langsung menggeser bibirnya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Dan bibir keduanya mulai bergerak, saling melumat satu sama lain dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Jisoo naik mengalung pada leher Seungcheol, sementara Seungcheol menarik pinggang Jisoo lebih dekat lagi.

Seungcheol mengigit bibir bawah Jisoo sehingga lelaki cantik dihadapannya mulai mengeluarkan suara desahan yang jauh lebih sexy dari yang ia dengar tadi saat Jisoo berciuman dengan Jeonghan.

Lidah Seungcheol mulai menjelah kedalam mulut hangat Jisoo,mengajak lidah yang tinggal disana untuk bermain, mengabsen satu persatu gigi dewasa Jisoo, dan juga saling bertukar saliva. Jisoo sempat terbatuk kecil saat merasakn rasa rokok dari saliva Seungcheol, dan kekasihnya itu meminta maaf berulang kali didalam hati karna ia lupa memakan permen karet untuk menghilangkan rasa dan aroma rokok yang tertinggal.

Disaat nafas keduanya sudah habis Jisoo menarik diri, sebenarnya Seungcheol ingin melanjutkannya, namun mengingat rektum Jisoo sakit, ia harus mengobatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kemari" Seungcheol menepuk pahanya sabagai tanda agar Jisoo duduk dipangkuannya.

Jisoo menurut dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Seungcheol dengan posisi Jisoo memunggungi Seungcheol.

 _"Ass up!"_ Ucap Seungcheol antusias sambil mengambil tissue dan _vaseline._

Princess nya itu menoleh dengan kedua pipi merah padam. Ia malu rupanya.

"Kenapa malu? Kita sering melakukan ini Jisoo, ayo! Aku tak mau ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi nanti"

Akhirnya Jisoo mengalah, ia menjatuhkan wajahnya pada matras kasur sehingga kini posisinya menungging kearah Seungcheol. Pria itu tertawa kecil kemudan mengusap _butt_ Jisoo yang sintal dengan lembut.

"Makin montok saj-"

"Cheol! Aku malu!"

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, ia menatap rektum pink Jisoo yang sungguh mengundang hasratnya untuk sesegera mungkin menyantap Jisoo.

Ia mengambil tissue basah dan menggusap sperma Jeonghan yang kering di sekitar rektum Jisoo.

Astaga _little Seungcheol_ sudah mulai bangit.

Dan ide jail pun terbesit di otak Seungcheol, ia menurukan tissue basah tadi kemudian mengusap-usapkan pipinya pada _butt_ Jisoo.

 _Butt_ Jisoo yang awalnya dingin tiba-tiba terasa panas saat pipi Seungcheol menyentuhnya. Tak hanya _butt_ nya, pipinya pun ikut memanas, kini Seungcheol mulau memukul-mukul _butt_ itu gemas.

 _"Cheol! Don't tease me!"_ Jerit Jisoo.

Bukannya berhenti kini Seungcheol mengusap dan meremas butt penuh nafsu, sambil sesekali memukulnya.

"Cheol! Aku malu! Kalau kamu terus menggodaku saat selesai nanti aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu karna aku malu!"

Mendengar itu, Seungcheol langsung berhenti menjaili Jisoo dan mulai mengobati princess nya dengan serius.

"Kalau mau mendesah jangan ditahan" kata Seungcheol sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati rektum pink Jisoo yang sungguh menggoda.

"Ahh cheolhh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Jisoo.

Beruntunglah Jisoo dulu mengikuti club vokal sehingga suara desahannya sungguh merdu dan sexy, membuat semua orang langsung naik libidionya.

Seungcheol kembali menjilati rektum Jisoo, sesekali lidahnya menerobos masuk, dan membuat Jisoo terus mendesah nikat sekali gus perih.

Ia tidak dapat berhenti untuk menjilati rektum Jisoo yang memabukan, ia mengecupnya beberapa kali dan kembai menjilatnya.

Jisoo tidak dapat mengingatkan kekasihnya karna ia sibuk mendesah dengan seduktif, ia tak tahu cara menghentikan Seungcheol, dan ia hanya dapat memohon Seungcheol segera sadar dan secepat mungkin mengobatinya.

Dan harapannya itu terkabulkan, Seungcheol menarik diri lalu mulai mengolesi vaseline disekitar rektumnya. Jisoo pun membuang nafas lega karna Seungcheol masih bisa sadar dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Namun ia harus menarik kembali nafas leganya karna tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam holenya.

"Cheolhh apa yang -ah kau lakukanhhh"

Jisoo tak dapat menahan desahannya lagi saat Seungcheol mulai mengoyak-oyak jari tengannya didalm hole hangat Jisoo, temponya awalnya pelan, namun lama-lama rhythm Seungcheol memompa jarinya makin cepat. Membuat desahan Jisoo semakin terdengar seduktif.

"Maaf princess, _little Seungcheol_ sudah bangun, sekarang apa?"

"Ahh cheolhh lanjut-ahh sajahhh"

Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian menambah satu jari kedapal hole Jisoo, ia memompanya dengan cepat dan kali ini ia menggunakan mode menggunting, setelah merasa terbiasa Seungcheol pun menambah jarinya hingga keempat jarinya masuk kedalam sana.

"Aku mulai bosan, kita hentikan saja ini semua oke?" Goda Seungcheol mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu jarinya.

"No-ahh jangan Cheolhh, lanjutkan saja"

"Apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya?!" Goda Seungcheol setelah keempat jarinya lolos dari hole Jisoo.

"Lanjutkan Cheol~" rengek Jisoo

Jari Seungcheol bermain disekitar rektum Jisoo, memutarinya untuk menggoda princessnya.

 _"Cheolhh don't tease ahh meehh!"_

 _"Saying what you want"_ kini Seungcheol mengusap pantat sintalnya Jisoo.

 _"Fuck me Daddy!"_

 _"What? Daddy can hear you~"_

 _"Daddy please fuck me now! Touch me! Kiss me! Suck me! Lean me! And everything! Please Daddy i beg it!"_

Seungcheol tersenyum senang mendengar suara kacau Jisoo _"Ok, but Daddy want my princess be good kitten, you should hear what i saying ok?"_

Jisoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian Seungcheol menarik Jisoo dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengannya.

Wajah Jisoo merah padam, begitu pula dengan telinganya "wajahmu memerah" lirih Seungcheol mengusap pipi Jisoo.

"Itu karna aku malu!"

"Baiklah aturannya satu, setelah kita bercinta, kamu tidak boleh menghindariku"

Mata Jisoo tiba-tiba berubah ia menatap Seungcheol _intense_ kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Seungcheol, jujur Seungcheol bingung tapi biarkan saja kejutan apa yang akan Jisoo berikan selanjutnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya" Jisoo pun mengangguk.

Dan Seungcheol pun langsung mencium bibir kucing Jisoo-tidak Jisoo menghindar dan memberi Seungcheol _giggle._

 _"I told you-"_

"Peraturannya hanya satu" potong Jisoo.

Ia hendak berlari menghindar namun Seungcheol lebih cepat memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Mau kemana kamu Choi Jisoo?"

Ya kini Jisoo hanya bisa pasrah, apa lagi saat Seungcheol mulai menidurkannya dan ia berada diatasnya mengapit pinggangnya dengan erat.

Setelahnya Jisoo terus mendesah karna Seungcheol mulai menjilati _nipple_ nya seperti anak kecil yang haus akan asi ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 _Halo semuanya! Chaechae baru disini, dan yeah.. Aku juga baru terjerumus ke cheolsoo hell._

 _Ok sedikit curhat, aku sebel karna otak mesum aku kambuh dibulan puasa dan shit.. Lahirlah ff Fuck Me._

 _Eh disini yang baca lebih suka tenan apa nih? Jihan apa Cheolsoo? Sorry ya disini Jihannya Bottom!Jisoo karna aku Bottom!Jisoo trash lol._

 _Dan oh ya disini ada Jihan shipper yang satu kapan sama aku? Yang sesama Bottom!Jisoo. Kalo ada gue mau buat ff Jihan yg bottom!jisoo 'kalo ada'_

 _Makasih udah baca please review aku penasaran kalian lebih suka End apa lanjuta dan kalo lanjut harus dilanjut gimana, mungkin ada saran?_


End file.
